Memories of a Warrior
by Myo43
Summary: What do you do when someone you love becomes a lifeless shell that suddenly attacks you? For Miko, the answer is this; Try to snap them out of it. T-for violence


"D-don't you….remember me?" Miko chocked as the girl that was once her sister held her off the ground by her throat. "Haku…Please…" But Haku's green eyes were lifeless. Her body was there, but her soul was long gone.

_Haku stood in front of her younger sister just as the sphere of darkness enveloped her. It was from then on that she was no longer Haku…_

The blond that was once Haku threw her brunette younger sister across the bridge. Miko gasped in pain as she hit the side of the bridge and slid down to the ground. The girl that was no longer Haku drew her sword and approached the young brunette aggressively. Miko was too terrified to move, and she could hardly breathe. Haku, who was no longer Haku, raised her sword, the sun glinting off the smooth silver. Miko closed her eyes; her only obtrusive thought was that she was going to die by her sister's hand. Instead of excruciating pain, however, there was simply a _clang_ of metal against metal. Miko opened her eyes slowly. Standing above her, blocking Haku's sword with her own, was their oldest sister, Ada.

"Miko…run!" Ada yelled. Miko looked up at her two beloved sisters, tears welling up in her eyes. "Now, Miko!" Miko hesitated, torn, but finally nodded and scrambled to her feet. She stopped a short distance away from them and turned. She couldn't bring herself to leave her sisters behind. Not like this. There was no way she could leave them… They were her sisters, after all.

"Ada, don't hurt Haku!" she cried. Ada knocked Haku back and got between her and Miko protectively.

"That's not Haku anymore," Ada said, her voice filled with anger, sadness, and disappointment. Ada was never one to get emotional, but this time…how could she not be? Haku held her sword out to the side, her head tilted, her eyes dull and empty.

"But…Ada…"

"Miko, it's her, or us!"

Miko shut her mouth and looked down, her hands clasped in front of her chest, tears streaming down her face. She knew it was like that…she KNEW that's how it was…! But…Haku was her SISTER. There was no way Miko could hurt her sister…or stand to see her hurt.

"Miko, I know you are too young to understand this, but Haku, the Haku you and I knew and loved, is gone," Ada said, trying to make her sister see why she had to do this…

"But Ada… How can you just…?"

"Do you think I WANT to do this? She's my sister, too!" Ada yelled, gripping her sword tightly, her body shaking, tears forming in her eyes as well. "There are some things that we have to do. And we don't get a choice."

"Ada…"

Haku rushed forward, striking at Ada with all of the force that she could. Ada held up her sword to block the attack. However, her sword was knocked from her grasp, jarring her arms in the process. It buried itself in the ground with a _shink_! too far for the brunette to retrieve it. She looked back at where it had landed, then back to Haku, who was preparing another attack. Ada's eyes narrowed, shaking her hands out to stop the tingling.

"You leave me no choice, Haku…" she murmured.

"Ada!" Miko yelled. Ada turned her head to smile at her.

"I'll be fine," she said reassuringly. She faced Haku once again, just in time to duck below the swing of her sister's sword. After ducking, she quickly grabbed the hand that was holding the hilt of the blade and flipped Haku onto her back, rolling on top of her to pin her down. Haku glared up at Ada as the oldest sister held her down.

"Haku…why? What happened?" Ada asked between heavy breaths. No response came. Ada growled, exasperated. "Answer me!" she yelled.

"Y-you challenge me, and then you hold back… Why?" her sister asked in a monotone voice.

"Because you are my sister!" Ada yelled.

"S-sister…" Haku muttered. For a moment, her eyes flashed back to normal, the light coming back, but it lasted only a brief moment. Of course, it was there long enough that Ada noticed.

"H-Haku…"

Haku, back to the lifeless shell she had been turned into, saw the oldest sister's momentary hesitation and launched herself off the ground, pushing her sister off her, swinging her sword at the brunette as she did so. Ada barely dodged the sudden attack before jumping back, landing next to a startled Miko. The two brunettes glanced at each other, as if searching the other's mind.

"Ada… What do we do?" Miko murmured. Much to her surprise, her oldest sister was…crying. "Ada…?"

"S-she's still in there… She's still in there…!" Ada said softly, her voice quivering. Miko's eyes widened. Haku was still…! But Miko saw her soul leave…!

"She's still…? Does that mean…?" Miko asked hopefully. Ada shook her head slowly.

"I-I don't know. If we could bring her back out of…whatever this is, how would we do it?" Ada answered thoughtfully. Miko across looked a her sister, Haku.

"I want…my sister back…!" she whispered. Without a thought, Miko ran forward toward her blond haired sister.

"Miko! Wait, she's not…!"

But Miko had already thrown her arms around Haku's waist, her face buried in her sister's chest.

"Haku, please, wake up! I need y-" Her sentence was cut short by the burning in her stomach. Haku's sword was through her stomach and out her back, blood dripping onto the ground. "H-Haku… You are my sister…and no matter what you do…I will always…love you…"

"Mikoooooooo!" Ada yelled in anguish. Blinded by rage, she charged at Haku, picking up her sword along the way.

"M-Miko…s-sister…" Haku murmured. Her eyes got their life back. She stared down at her younger sister in shock. _Did I… do that to my sister…? _Then, she turned her shocked expression towards the approaching Ada. All she saw was the glint of silver and, acting on instinct, she held her sword up in defense. Ada's sword pierced her heart, and her blade pierced Ada's heart in return. They both looked in each other's shocked eyes. And they both fell to the ground. As their life drained from their bodies, they reached out and touched the fingertips of each other's hands.

10 years later…

Miko put her hand to the scar on her stomach. She remembered that day very clearly. How could on forget? She was nineteen by this time, but still short. She knelt down in front of the two memorials sitting on the hill where their lives had ended all that time ago, but her tears would no longer come. They had all been used up over the last ten years. But it was still sad and lonely.

"Haku… Ada… It's been ten years since that day. I just wish…we could all be…together again," she said softly and slowly, her voice thick with unshed tears. She placed both her hands on the memorials and bowed her head. "I miss you…" She stood up, Haku's sword in one hand, Ada's blade in the other. It was time… to face the Dragon!

End

Or is it…?


End file.
